WereGarurumon
WereGarurumon is a fictional character in the Digimon anime. He is an Animal Digimon, the ultimate form of Gabumon. He is modeled after data on werewolves. In Digimon Adventure and Adventure 02, he is voiced by Kirk Thornton in the US, and Mayumi Yamaguchi in Japan. Description WereGarurumon resembles a Garurumon, only upright and with an anthropomorphic build. He wears a belt across his upper body along with a shoulder pad, in addition to blue jeans. Also, a sort of glove covers one arm, and on each hand, he has bladed knuckles. A skull is stitched on one of the legs of his jeans. Finally, he has earrings, and bandages on various parts of his body. Though he's now bipedal, and less quick than Garurumon, he has greater attack and defensive power. Its intelligence is higher, allowing him to learn strategies. He is also faithful and obedient, making him an excellent partner. ShadowWereGarurumon appears just the same way, just with black fur and white stripes. His jeans are military camouflage instead of blue, and his arm glove is brown. WereGarurumon X, which is a WereGarurumon modified by the X-Antibody, has armor on his legs, arms, and upper body, a tail, and has sharper, more dangerous-looking claws. What's more, he has blades on his shoulders. Abilities WereGarurumon is a fierce fighter with powerful legs and arms. These all add up to making him an extremely capable melee fighter. Attacks * Wolf Claw (Kaiser Nail): Slashes with his powerful claws and knuckle weapons. * Garuru Kick: Throws a powerful kick at his opponent. * Baldy Blow: Punches his enemy fiercely. * Circle Moon Kick: A spinning variant on Garuru Kick. The following attacks are used by the Virus form, ShadowWereGarurumon: * Shadow Claw: A variant on Wolf Claw. ** Note: This attack is the same as Kaiser Nail in the original * Full Moon Kick (Crescent Moon Kick): A spinning variant on Garuru Kick, same as Circle Moon Kick. WereGarurumon X's listed attacks are Baldy Blow and Wolf Claw (Kaiser Nail). Appearances Digimon Adventure Gabumon reached this form successfully when Matt and Joe were forced to work at a Digimon restaurant, due to the scheming of DemiDevimon. But when Matt decided to leave, the owner of the restaurant, Digitamamon, violently attacked the DigiDestined. Garurumon Digivolved to WereGarurumon, KO-ing Digitamamon. WereGarurumon would later help in the resulting battles with Myotismon, first helping the DigiDestined to escape to the real world by battling Dokugumon. He even battled the villain himself, alongside Angemon. Later, in addition to giving his power to Angewomon to help her destroy Myotismon, he would face the vampire when he was reborn as VenomMyotismon. Nevertheless, his power was insufficient, and Gabumon was forced to Warp Digivolve into MetalGarurumon and fight him, along with WarGreymon. After returning to the Digital World, he participated in the initial battle with the Dark Masters. After this, WereGarurumon did not appear for the remainder of the series (outside of Gabumon's Warp Digivolution sequence). Digimon Adventure 02 When Matt used the crest power to free the Sovereigns, Gabumon lost the power to become WereGarurumon and MetalGarurumon. That was, until three years later, on Christmas Day, when Gabumon and the other old generation Digimon had that power restored to them by one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon. WereGarurumon, with Stingmon and their human partners, went to Mexico to help the Latin American DigiDestined with their Digimon there. During the fight against SkullSatamon of the Daemon Corps, WereGarurumon and the other Ultimates were defeated and regressed due to the strain of their stay in the Real World for so long. Digimon World 2 WereGarurumon evolves from Garurumon, and can evolve further into MetalGarurumon or SkullMammothmon depending on its DP. Digimon World DS WereGarurumon evolves from Garurumon, and can evolve further into MetalGarurumon or Darkdramon depending on its stats. Trivia * WereGarurumon is actually smaller than his champion form, being about the height of an average adult human. * Obviously, WereGarurumon is based off the Werewolf. Notes * WereGarurumon is used as the digivolution of Garurumon in Digimon World 2 and various other games. * WereGarurumon X appeared as a playable character in Digimon World 4. * WereGarurumon does not appear in Digimon Rumble Arena 2, as Gabumon's Ultimate form is replaced with MetalGarurumon, his Mega form. See also *ShadowWereGarurumon Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Fictional werewolves Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category: Digimon Metal Empire family Category: Vaccine Digimon fi:WereGarurumon